scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Super Smash Bros Brawl (Unlock Characters)
Ness * 5 Brawl Matches * Join the Subspace Emissary * Reflect ten projectiles Marth * 10 Brawl Matches * Join the Subspace Emissary * Classic with diffculty Luigi * 22 Brawl Matches * Join the Subspace Emissary * Classic with no Continues Falco * 50 Brawl Matches * Join the Subspace Emissary * 100 Man Brawl * Caillou arrives with Caillou’s Mommy. Captain Falcon * 70 Brawl Matches * Join the Subspace Emissary * Classic in 12 Minutes * Less than defeat him in the following him * Caillou scares all the characters, Pocahontas, Caillou’s Mommy, Rosie, Caillou and the others were going back to apartment. Caillou cries, he laughs the lights are broken. Lucario * 100 Brawl Matches * Join the Subspace Emissary * 5 Target Tests * Caillou is wearing white T shirt, green swimsuit in blue line, blue cap and shoes in disguise. Solid Snake * 130 Brawl Matches * Join the Subspace Emissary * 15 Matches are Shadow Moses * Rosie sees Leo, he running in anger. Then he tells Rosie, the birthday is ruined. Next up, Rosie runs up to Darla Sherman. R.O.B. The Robot * 160 Brawl Matches * Join the Subspace Emissary * 250 different Trophies Ganondorf * 200 Brawl Matches * Join the Subspace Emissary with collect Link and Zelda trophies * Classic in Hard with Link and Zelda * Caillou’s Mommy scared Caillou. Pocahontas, Caillou’s Mommy and the others are banished. (Caillou is wearing white T shirt, green swimsuit in blue line, blue cap and shoes) * Mario is going back to the Mario’s Pad, with Bowser is still defeated and says, "No, no, God, no! Please, please, not again!" * When you turn the power off by Nintendo Wii. * Player is upset and it says, "I'm sorry, player. I'm really sorry." * Mario gets upset and Rez said, “No one ever means these things to happen, but the Bowser is dead!” * When you're done, before we turn the power on by Nintendo Wii, followed by “Warning: Health and Safety”. * Toad (Mario Party 7) and Tuff (Kirby Right Back at Ya) arrives, you can play Ganondorf (SSBB). What do you want to gameplay, after your said "Kill him!". * 99 - Solstice the Quest for the Staff of Demnos (NES) * 100 - Xenophobe (NES) * 101 - Colony 7 (Arcade) * 102 - Shining Force (Genesis) * 103 - Dragon Spirit (NES) * 104 - Fantasy (Arcade) * 105 - Plotting (Arcade) * 106 - Pac-Man (Arcade) * 107 - Duck Hunt (NES) * 108 - Alex Kidd in the Enchanted Castle (Sega Genesis) * 109 - Columns (Sega Genesis) * 110 - Super Mario Land (Game Boy) * 111 - Mr Do (Arcade) * 112 - Ms Pac-Man (NES) * 113 - Rampart (SNES) * 114 - Pengo (Arcade) * 115 - Bubbles (Arcade) * 116 - Pac-Mania (Arcade) * 117 - Intelligence Qube (PSone) * 118 - Gauntlet IV (Sega Genesis) * 121 - Round 42 (DOS) * 122 - Moon Cresta (Arcade) * 123 - Metal Gear Solid VR Missions (PSone) * 124 - Star Force (NES) * 125 - Imperium (SNES) * 126 - Virtual Bart (SNES) * 127 - Googol Math Games (DOS) * 128 - Kirby's Adventure (NES) * 129 - David's Kong (DOS) * 130 - Vegas Stakes (DOS) * 131 - Shooting Gallery (DOS) * 132 - Tomba (PSone) * 133 - Moon Shuttle (Arcade) * 134 - Oddworld Abe's Exoddus (PSone) * 135 - Rastan (Arcade) * 136 - Dr Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine (Sega Genesis) * 137 - Dig-Dug (Namco Museum) * 138 - Pioneer Balloon (Arcade) * 139 - Klax (Genesis) * 140 - Animated Shapes (DOS) * 141 - Spot The Computer Game (DOS) * 142 - Phozon (Arcade) * 143 - Super Pac-Man (Arcade) * 144 - Crash Bandicoot (PSone) * 145 - Challenge of the Ancient Empires (DOS) * 146 - Pisces (Arcade) * 147 - Defend the Terra Attack on the Red (Arcade) * 148 - Kirby 64 The Crystal Shards (Nintendo 64) * 149 - Batman Returns (Sega CD) * 150 - Bomberman 64 The Second Attack (Nintendo 64) * 151 - Galactix (DOS) * 152 - Troddlers (SNES) * 153 - Uni Wars (Arcade) * 154 - Vanguard (Arcade) * 155 - Pooyan (Arcade) * 156 - Super Cobra (Arcade) Mr Game and Watch * 250 Brawl Matches * Join the Subspace Emissary * Target Test with 30 characters Sonic * 300 Brawl Matches * Join the Subspace Emissary at the end of the game * Classic in 10 characters * Brawl in 10 Hours * When Cruella De Vil gets arrested, Caillou is wearing nothing, green swimsuit in blue line, blue cap and shoes when we go back to the beach. Caillou get a sunscreen, with Try Try Again Part 2. Jigglypuff * 350 Brawl Matches * Fight into the Swamp * Event matches 1 and 20 Toon Link * 400 Brawl Matches * Fight into the Forest * SSE in the Classic * This what happens Toad and Wario goes over the huge of the waterfall, but it’s safe. * When you turn the power off by Nintendo Wii, and sing along Cruel Summer by Bananarama. * When you are ready, and turn the power on by Nintendo Wii, followed by “Warning: Health and Safety”. * Mario arrives, you can play Toon Link (SSBB). * And that’s up to Caillou, Leo And the parents into the water park. Wolf * 450 Brawl Matches * Fight into the Ruins * Complete Boss battles with Fox or Falco